time to say goodbye
by charles of china
Summary: A DarcyBingley talk two days before their marriage.Friendship,honesty and a bit of angst included in the story


Time to say goodbye 

A/N: The parting words between Darcy and Bingley. I wrote this because Darcy's friendship with Charles Bingley is ignored by many of you (no offense).NO SLASH. Please read and review.Because …HEY I AM NEW HERE!. (2nd Jane Austen fanfic)

Netherfield was quiet. Darcy and Bingley came out of the billards room after a few games of billards and sat on the sofa in the hall.

Both were thinking about their near marriage prospective. None of them spoke.

Bingley broke the silence between them and began the conversation.

"Darcy?"

"I know Charles." Darcy replied, sighing.

"Time is passing so fast Darcy, that before we knew it, we are getting married…and saying goodbye" Charles said, trying to keep his tone light, but Darcy-the ever intelligent and sharp Darcy-remarked his sadness.

"I understand man. Do you think I feel anything better about it? You are such a dear friend, always generous and loyal, not to mention trustworthy." Darcy said earnestly.

Charles felt warmed on hearing these words: it was unusual for The Proud Master of Pemberly to praise him so highly and sincerely.

"Thank you, man." Charles said, smiling at his friend. Darcy smiled back.

Suddenly Darcy became serious. "Charles, I think we should talk as honestly as possible tonight since I do not think we will have such an opportunity after our marriage. I would appreciate it if we tell each other about what the other has done to hurt us."

Charles nodded. He, too, was serious for the moment. "You first Darcy."

"Of course,Charles. All right," he took a deep breath. "What you have said or done to hurt me…"he putted his head between his hands and thought. "Once you said to me 'I should never understand why I decided to trust you. You are so selfish and untrustworthy .You disappointed me Darcy and if I ever forgive you I am either crazy or ill.' It was the first time you said something so harsh to me Charles. It was almost impossible not to feel profondly hurt while thinking about it."

Charles blushed, ashamed about what he said. "I am so sorry Darcy," he murmured, "I did not know that you took my momentary outburst so seriously."

"I can understand you Charles. I am ashamed, myself, about what I have done. But please keep in mind that I was just preventing you from another pain which was even worse than the first."

"I…thank you anyway," said Charles, touched by what Darcy said.

"Your turn Charles," said Darcy, and to lighten the atmosphere he added "I do believe what you have to tell me is much worse since I have always been an antisocial and ill-tempered idiot."

"Judge it yourself," Charles replied shrugging. He took a deep breath and began, "once you told me 'a lady like Jane will never love you since you will never be independent of me 'It took away whatever little confidence I had. Yes, I know my own shortcoming, but stating it out loud makes me feel like The Worst Failure That Ever Exists In The Whole Universe."

It was Darcy's turn to blush. "It just….you know well that my pride…it always makes me say…"he stammered.

"Now, now, Darcy. I forgave you since I know you so well."Charles replied, squeezing Darcy's hand and adding affectionately, "you were such a great friend for me, Darce, that I could bear whatever harsh words you said."

Darcy recovered from his embarrassment and replied, smiling at the other man, "God, you ARE

generous."

The two men stood up and were soon in each other's embrace. As Darcy putted his arms away he looked at his best friend and said, from the deepest part of his heart, "Good luck.. Do come and see me whenever possible, I will be more than glad to receive you ."

Charles smiled. "Same to you Darcy."

The cock sang: morning has came .

"God, did we really take all night?" Charles said incredulously.

Darcy smiled "That's because we are best friends."

"Forever." Charles added affectionately, squeezing Darcy's shoulder.

The sun rose. The two friends seemed to see God smiling at such an honest friendship.

A/N: I won't blame you if you didn't read this entirely, cuz it IS kind of long as a oneshot. LOL.


End file.
